A Different Touch
by secretsillnevertell
Summary: Regina has two lovers, Emma and David. What happens when Emma discovers it is her father who warms Regina's bed when Emma isn't there? Incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Previously Lover to Lover
1. Chapter 1

**Incest and threesomes. Don't read if you're not interested in that sort of thing.**

* * *

As her back hit the wall, Regina tilted her head, letting Emma kiss her neck. It seemed to be the blonde's favorite spot to kiss… well, there was one spot that seemed more favored, but that was a different story. Skilled hands pulled quickly at the green shirt on the blonde's torso, pulling it up and over her head while pale hands reached for Regina's. They quickly moved toward the big bed, and when the back of Emma's knees hit the soft material of the duvet, both were down to panties. Regina pushed Emma down onto the plush surface, crawling on top of her and leaning down to kiss her quickly.

"God that feels so good," Emma breathed, once Regina's mouth kissed a pert, pink nipple, then took it into her mouth and sucked on it. "Yes, more."

Regina obliged, flicking her tongue across it as she bit it gently between her teeth. Running one hand down the blonde's muscled torso, Regina snaked her fingers under the waist band of black cotton, finding wetness awaiting her and rubbed Emma's clit between two fingers, rolling it gently. Smirking, Regina pulled her hand and mouth away from Emma, moving down to pull the other woman's panties down, sliding them off her hips and legs, then followed suit with her own lace pair. She straddled Emma's thigh, near her knee, the blonde raising it to meet her wet core. Regina then returned her fingers to Emma, letting the tips of them rub over her clit before pushing two fingers into her, pulsing slowly to start. She then started rolling herself over Emma's leg, the friction made her moan as she pulsed into the other woman, her pace moving more quickly and harder as she went on.

Leaning down, she kissed Emma roughly, then moved her mouth back over one nipple, taking it into her mouth and sucking it roughly, following that up with a nip and a lick. The blonde whimpered beneath her, trembling at her skilled touch. Regina enjoyed that about Emma, her responsiveness.

Moving her lips to Emma's ear, Regina whispered, "Good girl." The words caused the other woman to moan, her hips rolling against Regina's hand.

"Harder?" she requested, and Regina complied. Pulsing harder into her, Regina bit the pale neck below her, letting her free hand trail down Emma's side, dull nails scratching roughly at her pale skin. She started scissoring her fingers inward, brushing against the other woman's g-spot with each move. Pale and shapely hips bucked into her touch and Regina grinned as she watched Emma come undone at her hand. Pressing her full lips to Emma's in a rewarding kiss, Regina licked the roof of the other woman's mouth, pulling away and smirking. Her smirked disappeared quickly though, as Emma recovered and flipped them, pushing Regina to her back.

Raising an eyebrow, Regina grabbed the ends of long, blond hair and pulled the other woman down to her, kissing her roughly. "Hurry. I have a meeting in an hour and I need to get cleaned up."

Emma nodded and moved herself down Regina's body, kissing her as she went. When she reached Regina's clit, she pressed a kiss to it, then moved lower, licking the length of her slit, enjoying the wetness that met her tongue.

"So fucking wet for me," Emma breathed, grinning as she lowered her mouth again. She licked quickly and generously at Regina's wet core, sliding two fingers into her and pumping slowly as she worked. Circling Regina's clit with her tongue, she made sure not to actually touch it, straying from it just enough to drive the other woman insane.

"Emma," Regina growled. "I don't have time for games. Finish me." Tilting her head, the blonde was tempted to stretch it out longer, but knew that the other woman's patience did have its limit.

She pumped her fingers more quickly, giving Regina the same treatment inside her that she'd been given. Though as she flicked her tongue across the slightly swollen clit, Regina bucked against her, body trembling and whimpers escaping her lips.

When the brunette came down, Emma pulled her fingers out of her, sliding back up her body and kissing each nipple gently. When she reached Regina's mouth, she kissed her deeply, then pulled away.

"Have a good time at your meeting," Emma said, pushing off her after the kiss and pulling her clothes on. She didn't mind the uncomfortable wetness she felt, she'd shower when she got home.

Sitting up in the bed, Regina nodded. "While this would be more fun, my meeting should be productive enough to not be a waste of time."

Emma nodded, walking over to the bedroom door to let herself out. "Same time tomorrow?"

Regina nodded, the next day would be a Sunday and Henry was still at a friend's house. "See you tomorrow."

Several hours after her meeting, Regina was settled down with a glass of wine and a novel, having decided to enjoy the night as much as possible, even if Henry wasn't home and Emma was at her own place. She considered what she needed to do about Henry's other mother. They'd been sleeping together for months, though Regina had told the blonde she didn't want to settle down. Besides, Emma wasn't the only person she was sleeping with, and she wasn't entirely certain she was ready to give up on her other sex partner.

Her doorbell rang, so she turned her book over, resting it on the open pages, and made her way through the house to the front door. When she opened it, she tilted her head and bit her lip.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect you tonight," she said as her greeting.

"I had a free minute, I wanted to see you."

"Come right in," Regina offered, smirking and locking the door after her guest entered. No more than thirty seconds had passed after she closed the door before she was shoved against the wall in her entryway. Hands moved on her quickly, full lips kissing her neck roughly. "Eager are we?" she asked through a chuckle, pushing him off her and walking up the small set of steps before she made her way to the staircase leading to the second floor. "If you wish to have me, you know I won't be taken against a wall."

Watching as she made her way up the stairs, he followed obediently, wanting nothing more than to be on her and in her. When he got to her doorway, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing only her lace panties and bra. He stared at her, ready to take her that exact moment, but stayed standing in the doorway.

"Well, David, are you going to come fuck me?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. He grinned, moving eagerly to the bed, undressing as he did so. When he made it to her, he was completely undressed and he knelt down in front of her, kissing her chest and neck.

"It's been too long," he whispered teasingly, his breath hot on her skin.

"Yes," she agreed, moving back onto the bed and away from him. "Now… come make up for it."

David moved to climb over her on the bed, biting her nipples through the thin lace encasing her breasts. One hand held her hip, his thumb digging into the flesh just inside of the edge of her hipbone, and the other hand smoothed over her chest and her throat.

She whimpered, his touch making her wet already. There was something to be said for the roughness he liked to exhibit while fucking her, even if Emma's touch was gentler and more loving.

"Turn over," he growled into her ear, then he moved away from her so she could do so. David moved behind her and leaned over her, his hard cock pressed against her ass. He let one hand massage a breast, pinching the nipple rougher than necessary, making her cry out, but he wanted her to whimper and beg and moan. Bringing his other hand up, he smacked it down onto her ass, enjoying the skin as it reddened. "Good girl."

Regina moaned and moved her hips back against him, then moved forward with him as he pushed her to do so, her head nearly pressed to the headboard of her bedframe. Her breath hitched when she felt him push a finger into her, ensuring her wetness slicked her entire opening.

"So ready for me, you know I like that," David chuckled darkly. "That's my girl." Taking his cock into his hand, David pressed into her, stroking into her slowly.

Regina moaned, pushing her ass back against his hips. "Yes," she moaned as he filled her. "Gods, yes."

"Up," he commanded, sliding his hands up her torso and grabbing her ribs, pulling her up so her back was against his chest. Regina gripped the headboard, arching her back so her ass pressed hard against him, but the small of her back was away from him, allowing her to roll back on his cock.

They moved together, David moving into her with short thrusts, his cock pressing against the sensitive spot inside of her. He moved one hand down her rub her clit, the other he slid up to her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. As he flicked his fingers over her clit quickly, Regina moaned, trying to hold out longer, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. David was rough on her, he always tried to make her come as quickly as possible, and it was working once more. She shook and tightened around him, her body tensing as he pulled her back hard against his chest.

He whispered into her ear, "That's it, Regina, come." His tone was gritty and demanding and her eyes fluttered closed as the peak of her orgasm took over her body. Pulling out of her, David instructed her to turn over, and once she was on her back, spread out before him, he bent his neck down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. Regina whimpered beneath him, her body writhing in need of him.

"Fuck me, David," she growled, wrapping a hand around his cock and pulling him closer. "Now."

He knew when he could push and when he couldn't and this was a time when he couldn't, so he lowered himself between her thighs, holding his cock and pressing into her. He held the backs of her knees, each to the side, as he pounded hard into her.

"Yes, harder," she demanded, sliding one hand down her torso and beginning to rub circles over her clit. David obeyed, thrusting rougher and harder into her than he had been.

"You love it when I'm rough, don't you?" David growled, dropping one knee and sliding his hand up her body. Taking one nipple between his fingers, he pinched and twisted it, releasing it roughly just to repeat the action.

"More like you love that I let you be rough," Regina shot back, grinning and pushing her other leg out of his grasp. Reaching up, she pulled David down so he was pressed against her. She didn't normally like being under someone else's weight, but with David it felt different, maybe because she knew he didn't expect anything other than this little affair they were having.

Propping himself upon his elbows, David let some of his weight rest against her, his motions shorter, but still stroking into her and making her moan. He grazed his teeth over her collarbone, causing Regina to slap the back of his head.

"Don't you dare mark me," she hissed, pulling his head back by his hair. "You know better, _prince_."

Chuckling against her skin, he bit her roughly anyway, leaving marks in her tan skin, knowing they would disappear soon. He pushed himself back up slightly, sliding one hand between their bodies to flick roughly at her clit as he stroked into her.

"Come for me. Right now. Just like a good girl," David growled into her ear. Regina's body answered his demand, tightening around him and shaking beneath him. As her body squeezed him, David felt himself pushing the edge as well, leaning into her neck and licking her skin as he came, pounding harder into her with his orgasm. "That's it. Just like my good girl," he whispered, once he caught his breath.

When they were both recovered and lying on the bed, David propped himself up on his arm and looked down at the fading red marks across Regina's skin. "So… who are you hiding me from?"

"Besides your wife?"

"Obviously. But that's more me hiding you from her. There's a reason you don't want me marking your skin."

"I'm not telling you," Regina answered, grinning and pushing herself up on her elbows. Leaning toward David, she began kissing him roughly, ready for another round. His phone rang, though; interrupting them and telling him he needed to get home. "That woman is a nuisance. I was ready for more."

"Tomorrow?" David asked. Usually they didn't meet more than two days a week and definitely not two days in a row, it was too suspicious. But their desire had been taking over and demolishing their rules.

"Sure. Late?" she said, watching him as he clumsily dressed himself as quickly as possible.

"Same time?"

Nodding, she said, "Good boy."

When Emma came over the next day, Regina was in the laundry room, finishing folding clothes, so she told Emma to help herself to her bedroom and she'd be right up. When Emma called out that she had to cancel their plans because she had a 9-1-1 call, Regina didn't second-guess it.

That night, when David arrived at Regina's, and they'd made it up to her bedroom, she pushed David's naked form onto the edge of the bed, climbing onto him and straddling his legs. Regina began rolling against him, and she had her head dropped back to give him space as he sucked the skin on her neck. That was when her bedroom door opened, but Regina didn't noticed. Her eyes were closed and her moans rumbled deep in her throat. When she felt someone kissed the back of her neck, her head snapped up and she turned slightly.

"Emma?" she breathed, her stomach feeling with a strange guilt she hadn't expected.

"Yes, _dear_," Emma answered mockingly. "Is this why you don't like night visits? You keep my _father_ around for your night fucks?" Her voice was bitter, but she wouldn't actually admit that it hurt her a little.

By this point, Regina had pushed herself from David's lap and turned toward Emma, her own body keeping David's from the blonde's view.

"Emma, I can explain."

"Can you?" Emma hissed.

"I… we're not…"

"Exclusive? I know. What I didn't know was that it's because you like fucking my _dad_." Regina felt large hands cover her breasts from behind, and she felt herself being pulled back against David's body.

"You want us both, Regina? You'll have us both," David grumbled into her ear, kneading her breasts as he let his eyes roam over Emma's body. He saw her blush, but he couldn't bring himself to regret the action. She had a pleasant body, fit and toned, her breasts slightly bigger than Regina's, and her hips wider, but her skin was pale.

"What?" Regina asked incredulously, turning her head slightly to look at him. He bit down roughly onto her neck, sucking the muscle connecting her neck and shoulder as Emma brought one hand up to turn Regina's face toward her.

"You heard him. You want us both? No more secrets. If you want us both, you're going to have to take us together." The brunette whimpered, David's cock was pressed against her ass and the wetness between her legs was growing uncomfortable. And while it was turning her on having her two bedmates in her room at the same time, both naked and touching her, she didn't understand why they were willing to do this with each other, not that she would judge.

"Why… what is this?" Regina asked, watching as Emma stepped closer to her and lowered her mouth to press a hot, wet kiss to her lips.

"This is payback."

"Payback?"

"For fucking us both for so long and not telling either one of us."

"What makes you think I won't enjoy it?"

"We're counting on your enjoyment," David chuckled against her ear, his eyes catching Emma's as she leaned in and kissed Regina again. They had talked about this, talked about how they could fuck Regina together without actually touching each other. But when the brunette reached out and pulled Emma tightly against her, his daughter's breasts pressed against the backs of his hands, her nipples hard against his skin.

Pushing Emma away, Regina moved around her, standing behind her and pulling her hair to the side, biting her neck roughly. "Have you forgotten _who I am_?" she asked the pair. Olive hands pushed Emma forward until her body crashed against David's, causing Emma to squirm uncomfortably. "If you want this, all you had to do was ask. But I don't do things on anyone else's terms, you both know that. So if this happens, I make the rules."

The two blondes looked at each other, and David shrugged. Their plan could still work with Regina making the rules for individual encounters. Finally, both nodded and Regina smirked. "Good." Pulling Emma toward her, Regina kissed her, noticing that the blonde woman was likely the most uncomfortable of the three of them she released her and considered. There was no way the brunette was going to let her out of this, she'd tried to trick her and that was something Regina wouldn't forgive easily. Instead, she decided to take it slightly easy on her. "Bed. _Now_. On your back."

Emma obeyed, and Regina turned toward David, wrapping her hand roughly around his cock, pulling him toward her.

He groaned, leaning down to kiss her, smirking against her mouth.

"If you dare act dominant with me in front of her, I'll destroy you, and you know I won't hesitate to do so," she growled, her voice low enough to ensure that Emma didn't hear her words. David nodded obediently and watched as Regina climbed onto the bed between Emma's legs, lowering herself and kissing Emma's pussy slowly. David groaned and his cock twitched at the sight. If someone had told him this would one day happen, he would have argued the point over and over. He watched for several minutes as Emma's eyes focused on Regina's head, which was moving up and down as she worked her tongue inside of Emma's pussy.

Regina pulled her face away for a moment, turning to look at David, and he noticed her lips and the tip of her nose were glistening with Emma's wetness. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Well? Are you going to come fuck me or not, Prince _Charming_?"

David nodded eagerly and climbed onto the oversized bed behind Regina, running his fingers along her opening, feeling her wetness. He trailed the tip of his cock through her pussy, then pushed into her, slowly at first, but when he saw Regina's mouth return to his daughter's core and Emma's head drop back to the pillow with a whimper, he moved faster, pounding hard into her, knowing he wouldn't be unaffected by the visual in front of him.

Regina moved two fingers into Emma, curling and thrusting and twisting them, making erotic sounds rumble from deep in her throat.

"Just like that, please?" Emma encouraged, trying to keep her eyes focused on Regina's face as the brunette sucked her clit between thick lips. Flicking her tongue over the swollen clit, Regina smirked, her body moving with David's hard thrusts into her, her tongue moving along Emma at the same pace. She moaned as David's cock stroked against her g-spot, the vibrations resounding on Emma's clit from Regina's tongue, and soon the blonde woman was crying out, bucking against Regina's face and whimpering with her orgasm. Regina was pleased that Emma came first, it filled her mind with ideas, and she pulled off of David. She knew she was light enough to not hurt the blonde, so she turned to face the man behind her, moving herself back and lowering herself to lay back against Emma's body. Once she was lying on the blonde woman, Regina reached her hands to find the other woman's, bringing them around her front and pressing them to her breasts, encouraging Emma's to touch her. She bit her lip when Emma obeyed and her chocolate eyes flickered up to David's blue.

"What are you waiting for? Continue what you've started."

The man groaned once more, moving forward on his knees up the bed until he reached Regina. Placing one hand on the inside of her thigh, he looked down, noticing the two wet pussies beneath him. Ensuring he was pressing into the correct woman, he thrust his cock into warm wetness. At first he tried to keep his eyes on Regina's, but as his balls pounded against Emma's pussy with each thrust into Regina, his gaze occasionally began to shift to the left of Regina's, green eyes shyly catching his own. Bringing a hand down, he started rubbing circles onto Regina's clit, pounding harder and rougher into her as he approached the edge, watching as Emma pinched pert nipples. The brunette responded well, her body shaking and writhing on top of his daughter's, her moans vibrating through her throat, which was exposed and stretched as her head dropped back beside Emma's her eyes fluttering shut as she came. He thrust into her just a handful of times more, his cum filling her until he pulled out, and he watched as a few droplets fell against Emma's wetness. David reached one hand down to help Regina up, and once she was kneeling in front of him, she captured his jaw in her hand and pulled his mouth to hers, knowing Emma's taste was still on her lips. Sliding her tongue against his, Regina matched his groan with her own as he kissed her eagerly, licking her lips when they were done.

She climbed off the bed and looked at the wrecked appearance of both blondes and smirked. "I'm going to take a shower, you both should be gone when I get out. And I don't want either of you here until I call for you." With that, she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the blondes to the awkward situation surrounding them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Four days passed since the threesome had occurred and Regina still hadn't called David or Emma. The blondes didn't talk about it; actually, Emma had listed for David to work almost completely opposite shifts from herself. She was having a hard time dealing with what they had done, not that it wasn't enjoyable, it was, but she had mostly enjoyed watching Regina's pleasure.

The brunette woman couldn't decide whom she wanted to deal with first. She knew Emma had feelings for her, which made that one harder, but David was the aggressor in their casual relationship, and she wasn't sure that was what she wanted.

Finally, she decided she would head to the station after hours the next night, knowing one of them would be there, and whomever was there was who she deal with first. She put on a mid-thigh length black dress and dark red lipstick, knowing both of them liked her that way. Chuckling at their similar tastes, Regina pulled the station door open, locking it behind her, despite the fact that it wouldn't really matter, no one came to the station that late anyway.

Hearing the familiar clicking of heels, David looked up and turned from his desk, grinning when he saw Regina turn into the final doorway to the station.

"What a lovely surprise," she chuckled, half relieved to see him instead of Emma.

"You came here, were you not expecting me?"

"I wasn't sure which of you would be here, but it's been long enough without either of you."

David tilted his head, surprised she hadn't called Emma over either. "You know that we aren't your toys."

"I am well aware of that unfortunate fact. Though, I despise the fact that either of you even thought you could possibly play me for a fool," she answered, sidling up to him and pulling her dress up slightly, straddling his lap. "You're going to need to make it up to me, I think."

"I believe you had your make up when you had us both at the same time," David growled, grabbing and squeezing her hips.

"I think that was as much for you as it was for me," Regina whispered, pressing her lips to his neck. She felt his skin warm beneath her lips and she pulled back, noticing a slight blush on his cheeks. "You liked it, didn't you?" she asked, tilting her head as she smirked at the realization.

David blushed deeper, shaking his head, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? Tell me… if I called you daddy while I fucked you… would that do it for you?" she hissed, her voice a cruel mix between seductive and condescending. David pushed her off him, though not hard enough to push her to her ass. No, he would let her return to her feet. He then stood and walked away from her, heading into Emma's office. Following him, Regina grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her as she pushed him against the door. David grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Are you going to be a good girl now, Regina?" he growled into her hair, pinning her shoulders to the wall. "Or should I punish you?"

"Punish me?" she asked sardonically. "Do you even know how to do that?"

"You'd be surprised." David reached his hands down, bending slightly as he pulled her dress up her waist. He traced the lining of her panties, which were lace half-cheeks and he grinned, pulling the lace up farther and exposing her ass more. Pulling her away from the wall, he smacked her ass hard. "Are you going to be a good girl yet?"

Regina shoved him away, growling and stepping back. David snarled and reached for her again, gripping her arm and pulling her close to him, but she fought him and pushed him away again. Gripping her in a tight grasp once more, David pinned her to the wall, this time with the side of her face and her front pressed to the hard, cold wall. He pulled her dress back up, as it had fallen in their struggle. Making sure half of her ass was exposed to him, he pressed his body against hers, pinning her with his own weight so she couldn't push him off.

"I think it's time you learn that lesson now," he hissed into her ear. David brought one hand up and spanked her hard, her ass turning pink. He repeated the action over and over, listening to her whimpers and cries as he did so. He didn't stop until her ass was covered in temporary indentations of his hand. That was when he felt she'd had enough. Moving away from her, David stepped back and allowed her to turn around before he bent his head and whispered into her ear, "Now, shall we get around to what you came for?"

Regina looked up at him with a scowl on her face. "And just what do you think I came here for?"

"I know what you came here for, and I'm partial to getting on with it if you don't mind. I think you have another lesson or two to learn tonight." Regina whimpered at his words, leaning up and catching his lips in a rough kiss. She led him until the backs of his legs hit the chair at Emma's desk, and she bent down, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them, with his boxers, off his hips and legs, David lifting himself to allow her to do so. Regina pulled her panties down, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them.

She stepped forward to David, straddling his lap once more as he led his cock into her. Moaning, Regina dropped herself down, taking the entirety of his cock into her. She began rolling her hips down on him as David bit and sucked at her neck. He sucked her pulse hard enough to leave a hickey and he decided he didn't care, Emma knew about them anyway, and he'd always wanted to see his mark against her tan skin. When Regina realized what he was doing, she hissed and pulled away, glaring at him.

"Too late," David smirked when she settled her gaze back onto him, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I don't care anymore. Though," she started, lowering her mouth to David's ear and continued, "Your daughter might."

David growled, standing with her on his cock and rushing them to the wall, slamming her back so hard that it took her breath away. Regina groaned, but dug her nails into his skin.

"Hey!" he growled. "Unless you want Snow to find out about this and you and Emma… you will not mark me." He thrust into her, leveraging her against him and the wall in Emma's office.

"You marked me, _Charming_," Regina countered. David ignored her, moving one hand around her body and flicking his thumb roughly over her clit, smirking when she cried out against him.

"That's it, come for me." Regina dropped her head back and jerked her hips up against him, letting him drive deeper into her with every thrust. When she tightened and tensed around him, David smirked and lowered his head to bite her neck, sucking her smooth skin and leaving another mark. She moaned and cried out, finishing on him as he thrust several more times before he came. His body was pressed against hers, crushing her against the wall, but she didn't mind the weight as they caught their breaths.

David set her down after the recovered and she gave him a dirty look. "I do believe I've told you many times before that I won't be taken against a wall."

"You should probably work on standing your ground then, princess. I do believe I just did so."

Regina growled at grabbed his cock, squeezing him, trying to make him hard again. "_Queen_," she corrected. She stroked him roughly, her finish still on his cock. "Tell me, _daddy_," she said, pausing to gauge his reaction, which felt like a guilty shiver. "When I call you that, it turns you on… I can feel it."

"What do you want, Regina? You got what you came here for."

"I'm showing you that, though I may allow you control, _I_ am the only one with the power." With that, she changed her appearance so she looked like Emma, and David gripped her arms and shoved her back against the wall. He kissed her roughly, telling himself that it was only because he knew it wasn't really Emma, it was Regina and she was trying to best him. "Oh _daddy_," she moaned against him, the voice coming out as Emma's, not Regina's, and then, once more, it was Regina's face staring up at him.

"You can be such a bitch," he growled.

"And you enjoy it, dear. What time are you off tonight?"

"Midnight."

"Good. Be at my house."

"What about Henry?"

"Do you honestly think he's at my home on a Friday night? I'll see you at midnight."

"And if I don't come?" She knew he was asking to be challenging, but she just smirked.

"Well, then I do believe I'll enjoy Emma all to myself and you'll just miss out on what could be a very enjoyable night." Regina watched his features shift and she smirked. "Good, then I'll see you when you get out."

When David arrived at the mansion, Emma's car was already parked in the driveway, hidden from view within the hedges and high brick walls. He let himself in, locking the door behind him and heading upstairs to Regina's bedroom, where he heard soft moans and whimpers, the door barely closed to hide them.

He pushed the door open and saw Regina on top of Emma, grinding her pussy against Emma's thigh, with two fingers inside of his daughter. The sight shouldn't have made him hard, but it did, and Regina moved her hips side to side slightly.

"Why don't you come join us, David? I could handle another round."

David undressed quickly as he watched Regina fuck his daughter, then climbed on the bed between tangled pale and tan legs. Regina stilled a moment as she felt his weight behind her, and she tilted her hips up for him, knowing she was soaked from her activities with Emma. He pressed into her, causing her to moan as she moved her head back down to continue kissing the woman beneath her. Moving her fingers inside of Emma to the same pace that David was thrusting into her, Regina bent down and whispered something in Emma's ear, causing the other woman to gasp and shake her head slightly. She continued fucking Emma harder, David's pace quickening as well. He pounded into her, gripping her ass and smirking when he noticed that she still had slight welts on her ass from the punishment he'd given her earlier that day.

"Please?" Regina whispered to Emma, knowing the other woman was close to her finish. "Will you please say that when you come? Just for me? I really want to hear you say it."

Emma nodded, and only a few moments later, she was writhing, walls clenching around Regina's fingers as green eyes found blue and she cried out, "Daddy!"

David was close, but he could have held on longer, at least until Regina would finish, but at Emma's cry his cock throbbed and pulsed, filling Regina with his finish.

Regina wasn't bothered at the quick finish; she was proving a point to the blonde man. When he moved out and away from her, Regina knelt up on the bed, helping Emma to her knees as well.

Regina moved around Emma, legs between the other woman's as she pressed her front to Emma's toned back. The brunette looked at David and smirked. "Come closer and touch her. She has really nice breasts, just touch them. For me?" she added the last two words to let David think she was giving him a choice, but they both knew he wouldn't like to disobey her. So David moved closer, just far enough that their bodies weren't touching, even with his cock fully erect once more. Emma looked more uncomfortable than him, so he did it quickly, not letting either of them think about it for very long.

His hands cupped her, her breasts filling his palms in a way that Regina's and Snow's didn't. David groaned as he massaged them, letting his calloused thumbs run over her nipples, watching them harden under his touch. He couldn't stop the instinct to bend his neck and take one into his mouth, causing both women to moan, Regina at the sight and Emma at the feeling, despite her mind still telling her it wasn't right. The brunette's hand traced over Emma's hip and down her front, two fingers expertly finding her clit and rubbing it teasingly. David switched his mouth to the other nipple, sucking and licking it, then nipping it gently before he moved back up to look her in the eyes.

"I won't hurt you, Emma," he promised. "I would never hurt you." And Emma nodded uneasily, though she trusted his words. Regina reached for David's hips, pulling him forward until the tip of cock brushed Emma's clit and the blonde's ass bucked back against her.

"It doesn't have to be tonight, I just want you to know how good he feels," Regina assured her, pushing the blonde forward with her own body, closing the gap between daughter and father. David's cock was between Emma's leg, the top of it just below her pussy and he could feel her wetness and heat against him. Her thighs were soaked, either from coming earlier or being so turned on, so he slowly started moving his hips forward, rocking his cock between her thighs and groaning at how it was so close to being inside her. Regina returned her hand to Emma's clit, the tips of her fingers just brushing David's cock as he moved. Regina's touch made the other woman buck forward instinctively and soon it was almost as though the two blondes were fucking each other, their hips moving in time as David kissed along Emma's neck, more out of habit than desire to kiss her. He didn't kiss her lips though. He found that he couldn't during their movement.

Emma came hard at Regina's hand and she whimpered, choosing to fall back against the other woman instead of forward against her father. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde woman and David took it as a good time to leave. His gut was twisting and he could see that his daughter was having a hard time. Regina mouthed that she would call him the next day, and she pulled Emma to the bathroom with her, having her join her in the shower.

"Are you okay, darling?" Regina asked softly.

"I… I don't know. It feels good, but I feel dirty doing it, you know?"

"That's a stigma of this world, I believe. Incest is common back home, partially because of population needs and partially because you didn't always know who was your family and who wasn't."

"You don't think it's disgusting that my dad and I are… you know?"

"Emma, I'm encouraging it. I find it incredibly sexy. My two favorite bed partners both having me and allowing me to have them at the same time? It's a fantasy."

Emma nodded, leaning to kiss Regina, reaching her fingers between the darker woman's thighs and stroking her clit. Regina shuddered; all the stimulation without having come since before David showed up had her whimpering and moaning at Emma's touch, needing more. The blonde pushed two fingers inside of her, flicking her thumb over her clit and curling the fingers that were inside of her.

Her free hand gripped Regina's breast roughly, rolling her nipple between her fingers.

"Fuck Emma," she said breathlessly. "Yes, harder…"

Emma obeyed, her fingers pulsing harder and faster, curling deeper and her thumb pressing hard against her, barely moving across her clit. Regina tensed, her walls clenching Emma's fingers tight inside her as her head dropped forward and she cried with her release.

After Regina finished coming down, Emma pulled her fingers out and cleaned herself, letting Regina do the same after her before they both got out of the shower.

"You can stay tonight… if you want," Regina offered, though it wasn't something she ever allowed. Emma nodded slightly and curled into the bed beside the brunette, falling asleep easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parent/Child incest, don't like it, don't read it.**

David came into Regina's office halfway through her workday the following day, brushing past her secretary, who followed him in and apologized to Regina.

"It's fine, Jennifer, the prince is accustomed to doing as he pleases," the mayor said, dismissing her secretary back to the front of the office. "David, what can I do for you?" She stood, walking toward him and smirking. "Need me again already?" Regina raised one eyebrow and bit her lip while she watched the prince.

"I came to see how Emma was after… last night."

"She's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Chuckling, Regina nodded. She pressed her hand to his chest and leaned in, tilting her face up and whispering into his ear. "Yes, _daddy_, she's fine, I promise, I took very good care of her after you left." Regina felt David shiver beneath her touch. He cleared his throat, looking away from her and taking a step back.

"I just wanted to check. It was… well, more than before and I didn't know if she was ready for that."

"But you certainly were, weren't you?"

"Regina, shut up."

"And if I don't?" she pushed, taking a step away from him. David released a low and heavy growl, grabbing Regina and pushing her hard against the wall.

"Then I'll make you." He had her dress off in less than a minute, his mouth biting roughly at the flesh on her breastbone. Tan arms wrapped around his head, as her breaths grew heavy with desire.

"Prove it," she hissed, knowing she'd already lost the upper hand for this interaction. Gripping her hips, David picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around him. He turned and walked them over to the long table, shoving aside a chair and setting her down on top of the table.

Skilled hands quickly unclasped her bra, then he pulled the black away from her, releasing her breasts. David bit back a groan at the sight and cupped her breasts in each hand, his thumbs brushing lightly over her nipples. When she moaned, he smirked and took each nipple between a thumb and the middle knuckle of his index finger. Pinching, he twisted her nipples to the side, drawing a sharp intake from her.

"David," she warned.

"You told me to prove it," he answered with a grin. Bending his neck down, he latched his lips to her neck. "Tell me if it's too much."

"You wish." David gave her a look of skepticism, then chuckled against her skin. Biting into her flesh, David twisted her nipples further, feeling her arch her back and push into his touch in an attempt to loosen his grip.

"Mercy?"

"Not on your life," Regina answered, chuckling darkly. "Fuck me, David."

He grinned, pushing her back to lie down on the table, her ass on the edge and her legs hanging over the edge. Jerking her panties down her legs, David then pushed his pants and boxers down, letting his erection fall out and press into her thigh. He backed up a step, bending over and bringing his face close to her pussy, his upper lip barely brushing against her clit.

"I need more, David," she gritted out.

"Beg."

"I don't beg."

"Then I won't fuck you."

She looked like she was contemplating it, trying to decide if she would be willing to go without it after being teased. Eventually she decided begging was worth it. Dark eyes caught his and Regina tilted her head. "Please fuck me, David."

"More."

"Gods, David… please, I need you so much."

Figuring she wouldn't beg more than that, David chuckled and flicked his tongue out over her clit, following it quickly with a hard bite. Regina bucked at the harsh contact, hissing. He soothed her with another lick, then sucked her clit into his mouth for a teasing moment before standing up straight again, smirking at her.

"I swear, David… I'm going to destroy you for this."

"Someone isn't behaving very well." He paused, glancing over her body. Smacking the top of her thigh, David smoothed his hand over to the back of it, squeezing the flesh tightly and making her flinch. He turned his free hand so his thumb circled her clit and his middle finger slid between her folds, spreading her wetness. He waited until she moaned to lift his hand and smack her pussy.

Regina growled low and viciously; so David gripped his cock, holding it at her entrance and reveled in watching Regina's hips automatically shift, trying to force him into her. Finally, he pressed the tip of his cock in, then thrust hard and fast into her, bottoming her out hard, making her cry out. Regina whimpered, jerking her head back along the table, exposing her throat to David. Sliding his hand up her body, he wrapped his hand around her neck, squeezing teasingly before tightening his grip and choking her. He watched as the vein on her forehead swelled out, her mouth open in a silent cry and her eyes shifting between his, then released his grip, moving his hand down to squeeze her breast.

He set a hard and fast rhythm as he fucked her, bending over and biting the side swell of her breast, leaving indentations in her skin. Regina whimpered and moaned, writhing beneath him as she did her best not to be too loud. Looking around for her underwear that he'd tossed aside, David found the lace on the chair he'd shoved away and he leaned over, cock still inside of her, and picked it up, bringing it back with a smirk.

"I know how we can make you be quiet." Regina glared at him, gave him a look that was almost challenging, so David leaned over and kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip and pulling it away from her teeth before releasing it and shoving her panties into her mouth. She let out a growl that was perfectly muffled by the fabric and he chuckled, saying, "That's my good girl."

Standing straight up once more, David continued pounding roughly into her, rearing back his hand and smacking across her breast. He reveled in the muffled noises she was making and he wanted her to make more, so he smacked the other breast, her back arching off the table, almost as though begging for the hit. He repeated the smacks, switching between breasts, over and over until her skin was deep red. David reached down, grabbing the backs of her knees and pulling her legs up so the tan limbs were resting against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her thighs and held them in place, pounding hard and fast into her until he could feel her tensing. Knowing she was close, he let her legs relax a little and moved one hand to her throat again, his other hand to her clit, rubbing circles. When her moans came more consistently, David tightened his grip on her throat, making her face turn red as she lost her air supply.

Regina's body bucked hard off the table, her walls tightening around him as her muffled screams reached his ears. When her lithe body relaxed back against the table, David released her throat and let her legs drop to the side, pounding harder and faster into her while his own climax neared. When he found himself coming over the edge, his torso collapsed on top of her and he breathed into her neck. He reached up and pulled her underwear out of her mouth, leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

"You're okay?" he asked. They'd been rough before, almost always, but he'd never hit her as much as he had this time. Regina kissed him again, letting the kiss reassure him as she slid her tongue along his. She pulled away and looked into his sky blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Leopold did much worse to me and I certainly didn't want it from him like I do from you."

David pulled his weight off her and lifted her up with him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, dear. I quite enjoy my sex life _now_." The pair began redressing, David zipping Regina's dress before she turned around and looked at him. Placing a chaste kiss on his mouth, Regina then began wiping the light red lipstick marks from his face.

David's eyes shifted between Regina's, searching for something in them that he wasn't sure was there. Sighing, he asked, "Are you falling in love with Emma?"

Regina cupped his cheek and looked away for a moment, eyes just slightly misting. "Evil Queens don't have the right to fall in love."

David nodded, pulling her against him in a hug. "That wasn't a no."

She stayed silent for several minutes, her forehead pressed against his neck. When she spoke, she finally said, "No. It wasn't a no."

That night when Emma came over, Regina felt like being rough, her afternoon sex putting her in a particular mood. She had a silk robe on when she answered the door for Emma. Shutting the door behind the blonde, she bit the corner of her lip and raised an eyebrow, noticing the other woman wasn't moving toward the stairs.

Regina moved closer to Emma and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Are you coming?" she asked, passing the blonde and heading up the stairs.

Regina had pulled her robe off and was sitting on the bed in a black corset and leather straps around her hips that held a strap-on against her. Emma entered the room and her eyes widened.

"Is it that kind of night?" Emma asked, pulling her jacket off and jerking her blouse over her head. Regina stood and moved toward her, stilling her hands and reaching around her to unclasp the dark blue bra that encased pale breasts. Tan hands cupped the soft flesh, and Regina lowered her head to take a nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it for a moment before biting it, making Emma moan roughly.

"Indeed it is," Regina finally answered, pulling Emma toward the bed. Quickly undressing the other woman, she pushed the blonde onto the bed, straddling her hips and leaning down to kiss her. She cupped pale breasts as they kissed, rolling and pinching pink nipples, eliciting delicious sounding moans from Emma.

Sliding one hand down Emma's stomach, Regina slipped two fingers through wet folds and smirked against the lips beneath hers. She pulled away, kneeling before she directed Emma onto all fours. Obeying, the blonde turned over and propped herself up on her hands and knees, biting her lip as she waited to be entered. Regina slickened the dildo through Emma's wetness, then lined it up at her entrance, pushing the tip of it only slightly in. One tan hand squeezed the flesh of the ass below her hand, the other was on Emma's hip for leverage, thrusting the cock into her pussy and laying a hard smack onto her ass as she did so.

Whimpering, Emma waited for a rhythm to be set from behind her. Once it was, she began moving back against Regina's hips, the cock filling her inside and making her moan. The hand on her ass smacked her twice more as she was filled and fucked, harder and faster with each thrust. Regina moved her hand from Emma's ass to her long blonde locks, tangling in the ends of her hair and pulling.

"Beg for it," Regina growled, stilling her hips.

Emma was much more compliant than she, herself, was. "Please, Regina. Fuck me, please," the blonde begged.

"Good girl," she hissed, resuming her movement, pounding her hips hard against Emma, the motion doing as much for her as she imagined it was for the woman in front of her. Regina moved the hand on Emma's hip around to her clit, circling it and pinching it roughly between her fingers. "Now continue being a good girl and come for me."

The blonde whimpered and moaned as the other woman worked her clit and the cock inside of her, pushing her closer to the edge. When she approached it, she cried out, her hands reaching up to claw at the bed frame. Once Emma's orgasm finish, Regina pulled out and leaned back to sit on her feet.

"Turn over, Emma," she instructed, eyes dark as they roamed over the other woman's skin. The sheriff obeyed, turning on the bed, onto her back. "Good girl. I want to see you when you come again."

Regina reentered her, the cock sliding into her easily as Regina leaned down and caught Emma's lips in an eager kiss. Her mouth was welcomed, a pink tongue sliding out along hers. "Regina…" The moan was whispered between thin, pale lips. Emma pressed her feet flat against the cushioned surface of the mattress, using them as leverage to move her hips in sync with Regina's thrusts. The women moved together, hard and fast. Their breaths became heavy, panting against each other as Regina leaned into Emma's neck, each exhale hot against her skin. A tan hand snaked between their bodies, fingers working skillfully at Emma's clit. The blonde came first, her body bucking and jerking beneath Regina, and it wasn't long before the older woman collapsed hard against her, her own finish taking everything out of her.

She lay on Emma for a few long moments before she pushed off her and walked to the bathroom, unstrapping the cock around her hips and dropping it into the sink. When she'd finished taking care of her business, she walked back into the main part of the bedroom to see Emma dressing herself, so far only in her panties and bra. Moving to stand in front of the other woman, Regina placed her hands on Emma's slender waist, pulling her body against her own.

"Are you leaving?" she asked softly, tilting her head and kissing along her pale jaw.

"Isn't that usually the drill?"

"Not last night. And I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay tonight."

"Why?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Because you don't hog the covers," Regina snapped, moving toward the bed. "Forget I ever said anything. I trust you can see yourself out."

But when the older woman slid under the duvet, still bare, with her back facing Emma, the younger woman found that she couldn't make herself leave. Instead, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, then slid into the bed behind Regina, wrapping her arm around the slender waist in front of her. They fell asleep easily, neither waking until it was proper time for morning to begin.

Regina called David to invite him over to join them for that night, to which he eagerly accepted. When he arrived, Emma wasn't there yet, so Regina left the door unlocked for her and pulled him upstairs, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. David had her blouse and bra off in no time, and his eyes traced her skin. Her breasts had bruises and bite marks. There was a patch of flesh above her breast that had a bite mark and was slightly swollen. Running his fingers over the marks he'd left on her skin, David slid his hands down her sides, grasping her hips and lifting her, grinning when she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her to the bed, lowering her down and hovering over her, kissing the marks he'd left on her flesh. Apologizing to her each time that his lips moved from her skin, David began licking the marks, one hand sliding under her thigh and squeezing it, his fingertips brushing the seam of her pants.

"You're far too beautiful to be so marked. You should have stopped me."

"Again, _Charming_, I've had worse." David nodded, then moved his mouth down her torso, kissing and nipping at her skin until he reached the tops of her pants. Unhooking them easily, he slid them, with her underwear, down her smooth legs, kissing his way back up the inside of her right leg. He figured there would be no harm in warming her up before Emma arrived. Grinning against her pussy, David licked a line up her slit, making her move against his face. "Yes," she hissed.

The door opened and Emma stepped inside, making both people turn their faces to look at her. Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. Grasping David's hair between her fingers, she pushed his head away and moved out from underneath him.

"So glad you could join us, Emma. You'll have to forgive us for starting without you. Your… _daddy_ was a bit eager," Regina teased, standing and walking toward the other woman. She started unbuttoning Emma's shirt, pushing the fabric off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. "David? Why don't you lay back, we'll be right over." Leaning in to place a kiss on pale pink lips, Regina finished undressing Emma, letting her clothes fall to the floor before breaking the kiss and pulling her toward the bed. Moving over David's body to the far side of the bed, she then directed the blonde onto the bed on his other side. Regina undressed David quickly, then wrapped her hand around his cock when she returned to his side. Stroking him, she leaned over his body and began kissing Emma, their connecting mouths hovering about David's chest. His eyes trained on them, watching as Regina and Emma kissed passionately. Both of his hands came up, each touching one of the women, tracing up their sides as each hand then found a breast to cup and knead. The brunette broke the kiss, leaning forward into his touch and cupping Emma's head, pulling her mouth to the breast he wasn't touching. He watched as she took her hand from his cock and found a free pale one, leading it to his erection.

He groaned heavily when his daughter's hand made contact with him, her fingers wrapping around his thickness and stroking his length under Regina's gentle guide. "Fuck," he breathed, pinching both women's nipple. "Yes, Emma, that's so good." Chocolate and sky blue eyes watched as Emma stroked his cock, her fingers skilled. Soon enough, Regina couldn't take just watching anymore, and she pulled the pillow out from under David's head, then moved to straddle his hips, guiding his cock into her pussy after Emma removed her hand.

"David?" Regina said.

"Yes?"

"Eat her." Emma's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, but the brunette encouraged her to straddle his mouth, directing her to turn around when she moved to face the wall instead of her.

David's mouth was hesitant at first, licking slow lines through her folds, the tip of his tongue always finding her clit. Emma writhed above him, her eyes focused on the point where her father's cock entered Regina, and she could tell he was stretching her. Resting her hands on David's muscular abdomen, the brunette leaned forward and captured Emma's lips in a kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered against pink lips.

"Beg him to eat you. He likes it when I beg." Furrowing her brow at Regina's random confession, she nodded.

"Da—Daddy, keep eating me, please?" Emma moaned, her voice pleading and low. "I want to come on your face, daddy." He groaned against her pussy at her words, shoving his tongue inside of her, his teeth grazing her small, puckered hole. The blonde cried out at the sensation, and he knew she would like it. David moved his tongue from her pussy entrance, to her smaller one, tensing and pointing the muscle, pushing the tip into her before circling it, then using the flat of his tongue to lick her fervently.

Regina was rolling her hips on his cock as she watched. Her g-spot was being stimulated and she felt herself growing closer as she enjoyed the view in front of her. Reaching forward, she brought two fingers to rub circles against Emma's clit, watching the woman buck.

"I—Inside. Daddy, I need you inside," Emma whimpered, the tension and pleasure in her body filling her head with bliss. David responded by moving his tongue back to her pussy, pushing his tongue as deep inside her as he could go, and thrusting his hips as much as he could.

Regina was the first pushed over the edge, her walls tightening around his cock as she tensed and stilled her hips, doing her best to keep her fingers moving on Emma. David came next, filling her as he licked and sucked inside Emma's pussy. Finally, she whimpered and cried out, falling forward against the brunette as she ground her hips against his face, holding the orgasm out as long as she could. Once they were all recovered, Regina pulled Emma with her, off David, biting her lip and grinning as Emma sat beside him on the bed, the brunette moving to kneel between his legs. Smirking up at the two blondes, she lowered her mouth over his softening cock. Licking and sucking him, Regina began stroking his balls, wanting to make him hard again. When she succeeded, needing to back her head up a little as his length grew in her mouth, Regina moaned around him.

She sucked, licked and nipped at his cock for five minutes before she pulled off and looked at Emma, saying, "Dear, would you please suck off your daddy for me? I would love to watch."

Emma swallowed thickly and checked David's eyes, surprised that he looked so excited at the thought, but she nodded, moving to the space between his legs that Regina had just abandoned. First she gripped him, cupping his balls in her other hand and stroking his cock, working it base to tip. Finally, she lowered her mouth and licked a line up the length of his underside. David gasped, his hips jerking at the sight of his daughter's tongue on his cock. After a series of licks, she swirled her tongue around the tip, flicking it through the small slit. Emma lowered her mouth over his length, bobbing her head up and down as her lips closed around his girth. Taking more and more of him in with each time she lowered onto him, it was only a couple of minutes before the head of his cock was filling her throat with each time, her eyes watering as she nearly choked on her father, several times. Regina cupped the back of Emma's head, pushing it down each time the blonde began to pull off.

"Good girl," she whispered to the blonde.

The sight of his daughter sucking him pushed David closer to the edge than he thought would be possible considering he'd already had an orgasm that night, but he felt the familiar coiling in his lower back and his hips started thrusting up to meet her. His cock pounded into her throat as she squeezed his balls and the base of his cock in her hands.

"That's it, David. Come for your daughter. Fill her mouth like you filled my pussy," Regina breathed, her voice dark and seductive. And he obeyed, his hips stilling off the bed as his eyes clenched and his cock pulsed his release into Emma's mouth. He watched as his daughter swallowed his seed, then slowly pulled her mouth off him. David sat up, his body entirely sated and he pulled Emma toward him, kissing her mouth for the first time since they'd started this. He slid his tongue along her lips until she parted them for him, sliding her tongue along his.

"Oh, daddy," she breathed, his sweet and warm kissing tingling her to her core.

"That's right, baby. You're daddy's girl, aren't you?" he whispered, making her nod. Regina chuckled, knowing things could only get more interesting from that moment on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parent/child incest, don't like it, don't read it.**

David was busy with his other life obligations and Regina hadn't been fucked with a cock for _too long_. Emma was incredible, but there were certain things Regina desired and when she was in the mood for being fucked roughly with a cock, that was what she wanted. Nearly two weeks had passed since all three of them had gotten together and Regina had been with Emma a handful of times since, but not David. So when Emma came over that night, Regina pulled out a strap-on that was roughly David's size. Green eyes widened as she took in the toy.

"You're going to wear this, and I'm going to ride you," Regina stated, offering Emma no room for argument.

When Emma dropped on the bed onto her back, the toy standing up off her, leather digging around her hips, Regina grinned and straddled her waist, her wet core on Emma's stomach. She didn't need foreplay; the sight of the purple cock on Emma was more than enough to dampen her. Bending down, she bit at pale skin, kissing and sucking her slender neck until she reached pink lips. She bit at Emma's bottom lip, soothing it with her tongue and then dipping her tongue into the blonde's open mouth.

Moaning, Emma ran her hands up Regina's sides, letting her short nails rake against the tan skin. She closed her mouth around the hot tongue as it entered her mouth, sucking it, tensing her own and running the tip against the underside of Regina's. Tan hands snaked up to pale breasts, kneading them as the brunette grinned against Emma's mouth.

"Are you ready to fuck me, Emma?" she mewled.

Nodding, Emma hissed, "Fuck yes."

Regina chuckled and lifted herself, moving back and holding the cock up so she could slide down onto it. She whimpered as she was filled, rolling herself against Emma's hips. Grinning, Regina leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it and nipping it, making the blonde moan.

"That's my girl," Regina breathed against pale skin. She pushed herself back up, cupping Emma's breasts and squeezing them roughly as she rode the strap-on. The younger woman brought her hands up, pinching and rolling Regina's nipples, thrusting her hips up every time Regina lifted her body, fucking the woman on top of her as hard as she could.

Emma growled as she realized the strap-on wasn't eliciting the same response her fingers could… or perhaps as David could. Pressing her feet to the bed, she wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her down and flipping them so Regina was now on her back.

"I'm not your bottom, dear," the brunette growled.

"Tonight you are." Propping herself up on her knees, Emma gripped tan thighs, pushing them farther apart as she began pounding into her pussy. Regina whimpered and moaned, her breath catching in her throat, surprised by Emma's assertiveness. She went from annoyed at Emma's presumption that this would be okay, to turned on even further at the dominance shown to her.

"Yes, Emma. Harder, please," Regina whispered, rolling her hips against the other woman, her hands exploring pale skin.

The blonde complied, thrusting harder and faster as she brought two fingers to roll Regina's clit. She felt fingers digging into her hips, as the brunette pulled her, groaning and panting as she grew closer. Emma began rolling her hips as she thrust and moved her fingers fast until she heard the familiar catch in Regina's throat.

Fingers dug deeper into her skin as tan hips stopped moving and her whole body tensed. "Emma!" she cried out, her head pushing deep into her pillow as she came violently around the cock the blonde was thrusting into her. Emma pumped her hips, slowing them as she helped Regina ride out her orgasm. When the body beneath her relaxed, she rolled off and lay next to her.

"Fuck, Regina. That was hot."

"You did not obey me," the older woman said, turning to her side and propping herself up on her elbow.

"You enjoyed it and you know that is a fact."

Shaking her head, Regina sat up, shifting to kneel between Emma's legs. "Do you like having a cock, dear? Did you like fucking me with it?" The blonde nodded, smirking at the other woman. "What about this… do you like this?" Regina asked, lowering herself and wrapping her lips around the toy, the taste of herself filling her mouth.

"That's incredibly… yes, that's good."

Grinning around the cock, Regina lowered her head, sucking and licking all of the wetness from her pussy off it. Once it was clean, she pulled her mouth off, then lifted Emma's hips, unstrapping the leather and tossing the toy aside. Tan hands pushed pale thighs apart, spreading the younger woman wide open for her.

With a grin, Regina nipped at the inside of a pale thigh, soothing it with a quick lick, then repeated both actions all the way up until she reached Emma's pussy. Blowing a stream of hot breath against the wet flesh, she dipped her head to lick a line through soaked folds.

Emma moaned, closing her eyes for a moment, but then she forced herself to concentrate on watching Regina. Chocolate eyes stared at her, taking in the sight of her spread out, wet and ready. Two slender fingers slid into her, making her buck her hips against the touch.

Regina laid tender lick after lick against Emma's clit, teasing her by not giving much pressure. The blonde rocked her hips up, lifting them to beg for more pleasure. It wasn't until she was whimpering in frustration that Regina closed her lips around her clit and sucked it into her mouth, pumping her fingers hard into Emma's core. She curled her fingers, curving them inward and stroking against the rougher texture inside the other woman. Feeling muscles tense against her arms, Regina lifted her head, smirking at the other woman and bringing her thumb to replace her mouth on Emma's clit.

"I want you to come for me, Emma. And then, later tonight, I want you to come over with your father. And I want to see David fuck you." Her words had Emma writhing, growing closer to the edge as the thought turned her on despite the fact that a month and a half ago, it never would have occurred to her. "I want to watch him fuck you, and I want him to fill you. Emma…" she whispered, her voice seductive and dark, almost taunting as she worked her thumb and fingers faster and harder. "I want to taste you after he fills your pussy." The words pushed Emma over the edge and she gushed her release around Regina's fingers, her body shaking and tensing. Once Emma relaxed from her orgasm, the brunette gave a quick lick to her clit, then smirked. "You like that thought, don't you? You didn't before."

"Well… what can I say, the two of you make things… fun," Emma admitted, shrugging awkwardly.

"I do so enjoy corrupting the Charmings."

Emma didn't leave that day. They spent the afternoon between Regina's bed and shower, until Regina finally made her get up so she could make the bed with fresh sheets. When David arrived, Emma was naked and back on the bed, because Regina was getting impatient, since he was late, but they hadn't quite gotten around to anything. Regina opened the door, smirking as she let him in and locked the door. Pulling David against her, she pulled his mouth down to hers roughly, kissing him hard, her breath hot against his lips.

"You're eager," he whispered, moving his lips along her jaw.

"I want you to fuck me, and I want it hard and rough and I don't care that Emma is here."

"Okay," David answered, lifting her, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

"And you're going to fuck her," she whispered against his cheek as he kissed her neck and carried her up the stairs. He paused at her words, pulling his head back and giving her a questioning look.

"What does _she_ think of that?"

"It made her come for me earlier, the thought of you fucking her, coming inside her… she gushed around me like she never has before."

"All right, then," David said, carrying Regina faster up to the bedroom. Once there, he set Regina on the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor between her legs, pulling her clothes off as quickly as he could. She helped him out of his clothes as well, grinning as she backed up on the bed toward Emma.

"Who are you going to fuck first, David?" Regina asked, smirking.

"Emma," he breathed, then watched as Regina moved to the other side of his daughter, whose eyes were wide as she watched her father kneel between her legs, stroking his very large cock. As he lowered himself between her thighs, David asked, "Are you ready?" even as his fingers slid through her wetness.

"Yes, fuck me… daddy," Emma whispered. She cried out as he filled her, his pace slow and steady to start. He straightened up, holding her legs to the side as he pounded into her. Regina smirked, moving to stand on the bed, one leg on either side of Emma's hips.

The brunette snaked one hand into the prince's short blonde hair, her pussy in front of his face. "Eat me, Charming," she ordered, watching as he smirked, then brought his mouth to her. Sliding his tongue out, he flicked it against her clit as he thrust into Emma, his movements speeding up as he groaned against Regina's wetness.

"Fuck, dad, yes," Emma whimpered, rolling her hips against him as he filled her over and over, her own fingers working at her clit. David dropped one of her legs to the side and slid his hand up Regina's smooth leg, pushing two fingers into her cunt as he sucked her clit. She came before Emma, her body shaking against him as she gripped his hair harder and held the back of his head tightly, forcing his mouth to stay on her. When she came down, she let herself drop on the bed beside Emma once more, laying at the other woman's side and sucking one nipple into her mouth as she rolled the other between two fingers.

"Does Emma feel good, David? Is it all you imagined it to be?" Regina asked darkly, smirking against pale flesh as she waited for an answer. All she received was a nod as David thrust harder and faster, his body tensing as he knocked Emma's hand off her clit, rubbing his own fingers down on it, circling it hard and fast, needing to make her come before he did.

Several thrusts more had Emma crying out, her muscles tensing, causing her hips to rise in the air as she tightened around him. "Daddy!" she called out, making him grunt as he thrust into her once more, filling her pussy with his cum. Her body collapsed to the bed and his did onto her.

Allowing them a moment to recover, Regina then said, "David, I need you to move now. Your cock is in my spot, dear." After he moved, Regina knelt between Emma's legs, leaning up to reach for her nightstand drawer. Grabbing a bottle of lube, she tossed it to David and grinned. "You can have my ass, _Charming_, but make sure you make me come, otherwise there will be punishment."

She lowered herself between Emma's thighs, on her knees and forearms. Feeling the bed sink slightly behind her, she wiggled her ass to tease him, hearing the bottle squirt as he poured the lube on his fingers. Regina felt one finger massage, then push into her ass, and she moaned, lowering her mouth to Emma. She could see the white cum dripping out of the other woman's pussy.

Sliding her tongue out, she licked through Emma's folds, only catching a small taste of David among Emma's arousal. Regina groaned at the taste, and the feel of David pushing a second finger into her, twisting and curling his fingers so he could loosen her up. She dipped her tongue as deep into Emma's pussy as David finished preparing her, until he asked if she was ready, receiving confirmation.

A short moment later, Regina paused as she felt David pressing the tip of his cock into her ass, the feeling making her head grow fuzzy. She desisted her work on Emma until he was fully inside her, until he found his rhythm and was fucking her steadily. Once he was, Regina lowered her head once more, her tongue pushing into Emma's pussy again, tensing and thrusting as deep as she could, collecting as much of David's release on her tongue as possible, then licking through Emma's arousal, until her mouth was filled with so much taste that her body was tingling. Swallowing what was in her mouth, Regina repeated her actions, using her arms to push her ass back against David as he fucked her.

She felt one hand move from her hip to her ass, then he reared it back and smacked down on the flesh of her ass, making her whimper against Emma's pussy, the vibrations making the blonde woman squirm. "Harder, David," she directed, adding a finger to Emma and curling it as she moved her mouth to her clit. The sensitivity of her recent orgasm had Emma bucking and moaning as she came hard against Regina's mouth, her release dripping out of her, causing the remnants of David's orgasm to drip out of her pussy, and Regina dipped her head to lick her clean.

A large hand moved from Regina's hip to her clit circling it as he spanked her and fucked her ass, the tight warmth making David groan. It was a feeling he hadn't been able to experience often and he was enjoying how she felt around him.

"Fuck, David!" Regina screamed, her mouth still on Emma's pussy as David pounded into her harder and faster. As her body tightened with her orgasm, her ass squeezed him, making him grunt.

"Where… Regina… where?"

"Inside is fine, dear," she answered breathlessly. Two more thrusts had him filling her ass with his cum until he collapsed against her, forcing her body all the way down, her head resting on the inside of Emma's thigh.

"God, that was hot," Emma moaned.

"Oh yes, yes it was," Regina responded, turning her head and kissing the soft flesh that was beneath her cheek.

David didn't say anything, instead he just relaxed against tan skin as his hand rubbed Emma's leg gently. He didn't care that what they were doing was so fucked up; he couldn't remember ever being more sexually satisfied than he was in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parent/Child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Winding down with 2, maybe 3 chapters left. Enjoy.**

They'd been going at it on Regina's bed for nearly an hour, both women panting desperately for air with David between them. All three of them needed to catch their breaths, but Regina had enjoyed four orgasms, while David and Emma each had only had one and the brunette wasn't going to leave them wanting more. A couple of weeks had passed since David had first entered Emma, and now there were nearly no inhibitions between the three.

Another minute passed and Regina pushed herself up on her elbows, leaning over and wrapping her hand around David's slightly softened cock. Pumping it slowly, she pressed her lips to his neck and kissed roughly, hot and open-mouthed kisses that quickly turned to light bites, ensuring she wasn't marking his skin. He groaned, tugging her closer and flipping them so he hovered over her. David smoothed one hand up her body, tracing the dips and curves of her form before pressing his mouth to hers, his tongue finding hers like second nature.

"You are insatiable," Emma chuckled, propping herself up on her elbows to watch them. As jealous as it sometimes made her, to see her father pleasing the woman she loved, Emma also found it incredibly hot.

Regina pressed her palms to David's chest as she turned her head to look at the blonde woman beside them on the bed. "You'll have to go make out with your daughter, dear. I'll be right back." Rolling off her, he watched as she sauntered into the bathroom, then propped himself up against the headboard, pulling his daughter into his lap and kissing her languidly. Yes, he sometimes still found it weird, especially when he could see Snow's eyes looking at him, but his blonde hair and his smile grinning at him beneath his body as they fucked.

Cupping her breasts, he kneaded them roughly as he bit the muscle between her neck and shoulder, sucking it lightly. David enjoyed marking her; nobody would guess it was he, though some people would make the guess that it was Regina. The two women had become more public with their time together, having lunches and coffee together during the day at Granny's often enough that people had begun to talk.

The bathroom door pulled open, revealing a stream of light across the floor and Regina standing there with a bottle of lube in her hand and a cock strapped around her hips. Both blondes looked at her with matching expressions of confusion.

"Who is _that_ for," Emma asked, her eyes dropping to the long and _very_ thick appendage.

"Well, darling… you, of course. I think it's time David and I double team you in a different manner." David's eyebrows raised and he smirked at her words. "Now, why don't you get back on all fours and make sure your father stays good and hard while I prepare you?"

Always obedient, Emma shifted back between his thighs. She was propped on her knees and forearms, one hand gripping his cock and the other slowly stroking his balls as she looked up at him. She'd had anal sex before, sure, but it had been a long time and it hadn't been double penetration.

Regina popped the lid open on the bottle and drenched her fingers in the slick substance. First, she stroked slowly around Emma's puckered hole, gentle and careful with her movements, but soon she was pushing one finger into her and curling it inside of the other woman. She heard Emma's moan, muffled though it may have been by David's cock. The sight was slickening her further between her own thighs and she found herself pleased that she had a double-sided strap-on.

Pulling her finger out, she pressed two in, twisting and turning them inside of her, stretching her wider for the larger intrusion she'd be experiencing later.

David groaned, his hand cupping the back of his daughter's head as she lowered her mouth over and over again, taking his entire length in. Quite a feat, he knew, because cockiness aside, he knew he was larger there than average. His eyes caught Regina's as he watched slender and tan fingers pulse in and out of his daughter's ass. _God,_ he thought, he would kill to be the one entering Emma's ass. Regina was the only woman whose ass he'd ever had and he was interested in seeing how different it felt, whether it was like different pussies, each one felt unique. _Someday_, he thought anyway.

Regina tried a third finger, causing Emma to moan around the head of David's cock, the man responding by bucking his hips up further into her. The brunette seemed satisfied with her work though, particularly when she used her clean hand to dip her fingers into Emma's pussy and stroke through the wetness there for a handful of minutes.

"Emma… would you, please, take David in your ass? Regina asked, causing both blondes to look at her in shock.

"Are you… uh, yeah," Emma breathed, her eyes black with lust. She moved herself, shifting beside David, but taking the bottle of lube from Regina and slickening his cock in it until it was glistening and dripping.

David brought his feet up, his knees just slightly bent. He pulled Emma toward him, their hips lining up until Regina told them, _no,_ she wanted them both facing her, Emma should turn around. After doing so, Emma slowly began lowering herself onto David's cock. It took a long minute, but soon his entire length filled her ass and Regina was crawling on her knees between both sets of legs, holding the cock around her hips and angling it to enter Emma.

Once inside, Regina stilled and leaned in, her mouth at the blonde's ear. "Does that feel okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to, I just want you to experience everything he can do."

Emma nodded. "No, it's fine, it… it feels good with both." Regina nodded and began pumping her hips, filling the other woman slowly and gently. After she set her pace, David and Emma began moving, the three working deliberately to find the most pleasurable motions for them all.

Regina gripped the headboard as she began pounding harder into Emma. She dipped her head down, though the angle was awkward, and took a pert, pink nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and sucking it roughly, grazing it just barely with her teeth.

David grunted and groaned as he thrust deep into Emma's ass over and over. He could feel the dildo Regina was using through the thin layer separating them inside of his daughter. The tightness of Emma's ass around his cock and the extra stimulation from the cock rubbing against the underside of his dick had his eyes squeezing shut in enjoyment. He brought one hand up between the women's bodies and rolled the nipple Regina wasn't sucking on between two fingers, his other hand tracing down her side until he could reach Emma's clit. His two hands worked at a matching pace, and he continued to bring his hips up and stroke into her tight ass, the ample flesh of her backside pressing against his hips and making him wish there was room enough to spank her.

Emma whimpered and moaned between them. She'd never imagined it would feel this good. It didn't even feel wrong to her anymore, sleeping with her father, sleeping with _Regina and her father_. It just felt good. That was what she needed, so she took it and kept it. But having her ass and pussy filled by two of the people she loved most in the world… there wasn't much that could compare. Sliding her fingers into Regina's dark tresses, Emma pulled her head up so plump lips met her own and she kissed the brunette with abandon, while she took their fucking. Regina broke the kiss after a long moment, pulling back with the claim that she couldn't move as well. Still, it was something.

The brunette pushed David's hand off Emma's clit, watching as he moved it to play with her other nipple as he held her closer to him with both of his hands on her breasts. Regina used her thumb to press against Emma's bundle of nerves, pushing against it and rubbing side to side as she thrust hard into her, her hips moving in a fast motion she wasn't used to. She wanted Emma to come, to scream out her name as she did so.

It wasn't much longer before the blonde woman was doing that, coming anyway. Curses strung from her lips, followed by moans and whimpers, but when she called out a name, it wasn't Regina's. _David, fuck David, d-daddy, harder, _she had cried, shocking Regina to her core. The words must have had an effect on him, because David grunted and growled as he came, filling Emma's ass with his cum. Regina followed, at least that was what it seemed like to David and Emma, but she cried out and it was half-hearted and not quite real.

Leaning back on her heels, Regina pulled Emma up, pulled her off David's body and urged her to take a shower while Regina saw David out. Once the blonde woman disappeared into the bathroom, Regina pulled the cock off her hips and began gathering David's clothes, handing him pieces as she went. Pulling her heavy robe on, she turned to him and looked up into his sky blue eyes.

"We need to stop soon," she breathed.

"Maybe we do."

"But not tonight."

"No, not tonight," he agreed, cupping her face and kissing her with a hot and reassuring kiss. "Go join her. I'll see myself out and use the key under the doormat.

Regina nodded, gripping his sides and kissing him roughly.

"Come tomorrow. Just you and me, just like old times."

"Okay," David answered, even though he knew it would only worsen the blow she was feeling in that moment. Still, he made his way out of her room and out of her house as Regina made her way into the bathroom to join Emma for her shower.


End file.
